1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and a method for regulating the charging of a storage battery from an aleatory source of energy such as a battery of photocells. In such apparatus the battery of photocells supplies energy whenever it receives light, regardless of whether or not the storage battery is charged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The charging of a storage battery is generally regulated by a regulator connected in parallel, the regulator serving to reduce or interrupt the current supplied to the storage battery whenever the battery reaches a desired level of charge. The regulator usually further includes means for dissipating the excess energy once the battery has been completely charged.
The excess energy is thus wasted. It is advantageous to conserve it either in the form of potential energy by pumping water or in the form of heat energy by heating material of large thermal capacity or else in the form of electricity injected into a mains grid.
Conventional regulation connected in parallel with the storage battery is no the best way of solving this problem. An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for regulating charging of the storage battery in such a manner that the excess energy can be conserved.